


Too Late

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Stabbing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The Amnesiac remembers some things, but she was too late this time.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> note: The amne ""remembers"" sk, but thats not true, however she still thinks shes an sk so thats why she's so eager to stab things. This isn't really explained in this fic but thats because this is just a part of my "canon" for my tos-based ocs (to be fair they should just be their own ocs). I know the sk cant kill a ww in tos logic but tos logic doesnt make sense :).

Strange noises took Nadia out of her dreamless sleep. The noises were barely audible from her room, but she could still hear them. The sound was almost like a growling sound. Whatever it was, it didn’t sound human, she thought. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the knife from her night stand. Her legs could barely let her stand without shaking, but she had to do it. 

Nadia opened the door and peered outside in the hallway. There was nothing in the hallway. She carefully tiptoed into the dark hallway that was dimly illuminated by the light of the full moon. The growling sound got louder as she got further down the hallway, the growling sound sounded more clear and more like a snoring sound now. Despite her terror, she made her way slowly down the hallway until she descended the stairs carefully.

She opened the kitchen door and peered in carefully. She almost let out a gasp when she saw a beast laying in her kitchen. It was a giant wolf like beast who’s snores were so loud at this point. Nadia trembled as she walked up slowly and gripped the knife tightly in her sweaty hands. She stabbed the beast multiple times in the chest.

The monster woke up with a howl of pain. It started to growl, but as it saw Nadia, it’s expression somehow looked sad. It almost looked as if it were going to cry.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Nadia yelled as she stabbed the wolf in it’s eye. The wolf let out a painful howl and ran away, leaving a bloody trail behind it. Nadia looked at her blood soaked sleeve with disgust. She looked at the blood stained knife, with the monster’s yellow eye still stuck on it. She picked it up with disgust, but as she looked at it, the more she was fascinated by it. She decided it would be a good replacement for the eye she lost, even if it didn’t work. She ripped the button that was somehow sewn onto her eyelids, and held back her scream. She still didn’t remember how she got that there, but that was still in the past. She shoves the eye into her empty eye socket and tries her best to keep it in. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her figure was dark except for the glowing yellow eye that illuminated her face. She almost felt as if the eye was staring back at her, as if it still had a mind of its own. Shadows started to form at the edges of the mirror and they formed into a shadowy figure. 

Nadia started to tremble and punched the mirror, sharp pieces of glass cutting her hands. As she rushed for bandages voices whispered to her. “How could you do this to her?” One voice asked. “You’re so terrible. You’re a monster.” Another whispered.

“Shut up!” She yelled at no one as she wrapped her bleeding hand in bandages. She sighed as she stopped the bleeding. She knew she had to clean up the bloody trail before morning came, she had no time to rest, despite how tired she was. She got her mop and cleaned all of the blood stains in her home and even the ones on her back porch. She changed into a clean set of pajamas and let her body fall onto the bed with exhaustion.

Her sleep was short as she was rudely awoken by a knocking on her door. She groggily got up, her head now aching. She barely made it down the stairs without falling. The person knocked again impatiently. “I’m coming, jeez.” She groaned in her sleepy morning voice. She stumbled to the front door and was met with the sad face of the sheriff.

“I have some bad news.” Jack the sheriff said. “Aspen was found dead in the woods with her eye missing and several stab wounds. We don’t know how this happened but we think it might be related to the serial killer who has been taking eyes and sewing button’s onto the eyelids.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Nadia asked confused.

“You were so close, I’d figured you’d be the first person to know, you are coming to the funeral right?” The sheriff’s words didn’t make sense in Nadia’s head.

“I don’t know her at all. We were just acquaintances, nothing more.” Nadia couldn’t remember ever being close with Aspen. She just appeared in her life after the gap between her old memories and her recent ones from the past few weeks. She was obsessively trying to get her to “remember her.” but no matter how she tried, she couldn’t. She didn’t feel anything when Aspen cried over things she couldn’t understand.

“You still having a hard time with that amnesia, huh?” Jack said. “Shouldn’t you’ve remembered her by now? I mean, she was your girlfriend. She even said she was going to propose to you, but was still waiting to do it. She was even going to propose on the day you ended up in the hospital. Doesn’t that ring a bell?” He asked, desperately trying to get her to remember. 

“No. It doesn’t.” She said truthfully. She really couldn’t remember any of what he was saying. She was pretty sure she would remember something like that.

“I still hope you will come to the funeral tomorrow.” He said sadly. “Goodbye.”

 

~

The next day came and she arrived at the graveyard in her black dress she didn’t remember having but magically found in her closet. She blankly stared the grave. Suddenly, memories started to flow back into her mind. Memories of seeing Aspen smile, seeing her laugh, kissing her, and cuddling her. Tears started to flow down her face as she realized the thing that would haunt her...she fucked up big time.

“It’s alright. She’s in a better place.” Kristin the Investigator hugged her. Nadia awkwardly hugs her back. There’s only one thought on her mind, she can’t let anybody know that she did this.


End file.
